Smash Academia (HIATUS)
by MoonLightedVA
Summary: Master Hand holds a meeting explaining that Nintendo wants extra training for the younger fighters. Find the students go through a fighting school with no signs of organization. [BEING REWRITTEN]
1. The Meeting

-Chapter One-

It was a lazy day at the Smash Mansion. Everybody was just hanging out. No one had any fights to go to that day. Master Hand had called a meeting. They only had meetings at least once a month to discuss new characters, give suggestions, updates, and so on. It was a surprise to everyone because they had just had a meeting a couple of weeks back. All the fighters came tired because of the abrupt interruption.

"Hello everyone," Master Hand had started, "I know I interrupted your personal time. I have called this meeting for the discussion of a new rule."

The fighters had perked up to here this rule. It was always fun to have a new play style.

"Nintendo has brought to my attention that there are dangerous scenarios in Smash Bros."

This only sounded like some characters were going to be buffed. There was so many instances of fighters being over powered. _This meeting was probably just for nerfing and/or buffing_ most of the fighters thought.

"Even though we've had child fighters for a long time. Nintendo has looked over everyone's contracts and compared ages. Some of our young fighters are inexperienced in the world of fighting. Nintendo has thought it best for there to be some kind of education for these purposes."

The whole room was filled with confused murmurs. Education in Smash bros?

"I tried to reason with Sakurai, and we came to a decision. There will be a line of education of Smash. It won't be for everybody. Only the younger fighters of is a cut off age for each whole thing brought more confusion throughout smash mansion. Only said age groups were going to this 'school.'

"When I call your name, you will come up to pick up your schedule. All the students have 3 different teachers. Some of our fighters have agreed to teach. The classes will take place on the outskirts of Battlefield. This is a new experience, so I thank you for your flexibility."

"Ice Climbers, Villager, Young Link, Bowser Jr., Mega Man. Please come and get your schedules. You are Class 1-S."

The whole meeting took a long time. Ness and Lucas were in class 2-S. This would be one of the biggest changes of smash yet. The new system would take place in the next two weeks. It would provide new fighting tactics, give advice on fighters, and make sure to teach how to be victorious in battle.

Ness and Lucas were wandering around the halls of smash mansion. They always done this in their past times. They would talk and play around.

"Why do you think Kirby doesn't have to go to this school?" Lucas had asked Ness, "Isn't Kirby a baby? I always thought he was young."

Ness didn't hear Lucas. Ness was in deep thought. He was upset that he was forced to go to this school. He is a Smash veteran. He has been in Smash since the beginning. He had never liked that hand and now that hand was forcing him to go to an unnecessary school.

"Ness?"

"Oh...sorry Lucas, I was just thinking why do I have to go to the school. I think I have enough experience under my belt. I am a smash veteran. What do you think Lucas?" Ness had exclaimed. I was truly angered. This thought had been lingering with him since the meeting.

Lucas had stopped in the hallway and turned to face his peer.

"Well you're not wrong, but don't you think that this might give you extra advice?"Lucas said this in his calm voice.

"Yeah, but I think I have no need of taking these classes. What should I do?"

"You could always go up to Master Hand and talk to him about it." Lucas had a little cheeriness to his voice.

"I could but Master Hand gives me the creeps!"

"Its worth a shot. You never know." Lucas said. He always cheered Ness on in battle so why not in his decisions.

"How come you are so happy about this new rule?"

"Oh...I think it would help me in battle. This could give me new tips and tricks. I might even learn a new play style!"

Ness decided he was going to Master Hand the next day and request to be taken out of this program. It wouldn't hurt to try.

"Thanks Lucas! And yeah I think Kirby should be in the program." Ness had ran off, yelling behind him what he had said. Lucas had stood there waving off to his friend. Lucas was glad to help.


	2. Work And Confrontation

-Chapter Two-

After Ness ran off, Lucas was still walking down the hall of Smash Mansion. He would like to be alone to just think to himself. He would normally just think about his new life in Smash Bros. Fighting was one of the ways Lucas coped with his feelings. Ever since Hinawa died, Lucas wasn't the same. Once Claus said that Lucas wasn't strong enough to fight, it made Lucas want to become stronger. Lucas didn't want the other smashers to take pity on him in battle. Not many of the other fighters know of Lucas' past. Lucas kept this secret to himself but only told some of his closest friends. Lucas had enough of thinking and just went to meet Ness back in their room.

_Ok, all I have to do is think of a good argument to Master Hand's claim. Then I might be able to quit this program! Now all I need to do is be pursuasive, _Ness thought to himself. Ness was very excited to talk with Master Hand. He thought this rule was terrible. How would a smash veteran, like Ness, have to go through extra training? Now Ness had to be pursuasive. How hard can that be? Ness ran off to his room to get some work done. It might take an all nighter, but it would be worth it.

All the fighters shared rooms with two or three others. Ness shared a room with Lucas, Toon Link, and Mega Man. One thing that was hard about sharing rooms was that those others can be loud. They could easily get him distracted. Ness had a lot of work to do, so he couldn't afford to many distractions.

When Ness walked in on Mega Man and Toon Link playing video games. Lucas was reading a book. Normaly Ness would join in on the game but tonight wasn't the night. Ness had set down his bag and went to his bed and tried to get to work.

"Ness come and play, I'm about to beat Mega!" Toon Link had said happily. They had nothing better to do. No fights meant they had all the time in the world to just hangout. There was little free time in Smash Bros.

"Come onnn Ness! It's not like you to not play with us." Toon Link was annoyed that his friend didn't want to play. Mega Man was too focused in the game to notice the conversation. He just wanted to win.

"I have a lot of stuff to do. I need to write some stuff down for tomorrow so I can't play right now."

"Ughh...fine!" Toon Link groaned.

Ness pulled out a sheet of paper and got a pen. He jumped on his bed and got to work. _Let me get started_, Ness thought to himself. It might take a long time but it should be worth quicker he got this done, the faster he could quit.

Ness had worked long after everyone else went to bed. After long night of work. Ness had finally got the essay done. All he had to do was present it. It was pretty late and Ness was quite tired. But now was a time for sleep.

The next morning, Ness woke up eager. He woke up way later than he was wanting to. Ness was bustling around the room, getting ready. He was making a lot of noise along the way. He was making his way out the door until he heard a voice.

"Ness...what are you doing?" Toon Link said groggily. He was half way sleep when he asked.

"Oh, n-nothing! I am going out to the b-banquet hall. Go back to sleep Toon Link." Ness was nervous as he said this. He didn't want anyone to know of his plan. If everyone knew he could get out, then everyone would try to get out. He only told his closest friend of his plan. Ness and Lucas were very close, so he knew Lucas wouldn't say anything.

"If you were going to the banquet hall, why would you be in your fighting outfit?" Toon Link was being logical. The sleep in his voice was falling out. "And why do you have all those papers?"

"Uhhh...Master Hand told me to post some information around the mansion! It is a vote for the next fighter." Ness' hands were getting sweaty. Ness was backing away to the door, trying to make a run for it. Toon Link climbed out of bed and grabbed Ness by the sleeve. Ness dropped his papers.

"Ness, what are you doing?" Ness was scrambling for his papers hoping that Toon Link didn't see. But Toon Link grabbed one of his papers and started reading.

"And that is why I think I should be out of the Smash Brothers Education Program. I thank you for your time? Wait, wait, wait...you can get out of this but none of us can?" Toon Link was being a bit too loud and caused Mega Man and Lucas to wake up.

"What is going on?"

"I was making my way-"

"Ness was about to get out of the new rule! He wrote a whole essay and was going to give it to Master Hand." Toon Link was annoyed. He wasn't fond of the new system. Now his friend was allowed to get out of this program.

"Uhh..." Ness had made a run for it. Soon, Toon Link was chasing Ness down the halls. Lucas had went back to sleep and Mega went and started playing some games.

"NESS!" Toon Link was yelling down the halls. He was so loud that some of the other fighters was coming out of their rooms concerned. One fighter had filed a complaint. When a complaint was filed, Master Hand had to look into the problem and figure out the proper punishment.

"Ness and Toon Link, come down to the head office please. Ness and Toon Link. Thank you." The voice of Master Hand sounded through the halls of Smash Mansion. Master Hand was waiting for the two in the head office. Ness and Toon Link stopped in shock. Their names were called up to the office.

"Thanks a lot, Toon Link." Ness said sarcastically. All he wanted to do was present an essay.

**This came out way better than I expected! The whole implemation of the education system will come soon! I will try to post at least once a week. Maybe chapter 4 will start the actual story. This is kinda some background information. Stay tuned!**


	3. Master Hand's Office

-Chapter Three-

"Ness and Toon Link, come down to the head office. Ness and Toon Link to the head office please, thank you." Master Hand's voice sounded the halls of the mansion. The announcement made Ness and Toon Link stop in their tracks. Chills went through Ness' back. It wasn't like him to get in trouble. Master Hand scared him, so Ness tried to stay free of trouble.

Even though the walk down to the head office was far, there was minimal coversation. The air between them was quite tense. The only thing said between the two boys were slight insults and bickering. They were both clearly angry at each other. Each of them would take small glances at one another.

"Getting _sent_ to the office wasn't on my schedule today." Ness added in a sharp tone. With all of this happening, there would be no way that Master Hand would want to take into consideration of Ness' essay.

The blonde then stopped walking and started thinking.

"What is that supposed to mean! If anything, this is your fault for trying to sneak out. If you were just honest about it, maybe we might have been easier on you."

"But if Master Hand got that many requests of removal, then he would decline mine."

"Well, you should just-" Toon Link was cut off by Ness.

"Can we just stop talking about it. The damage has already been done. We just have to own up." Toon Link rolled his eyes and sighed.

At this point the long walk was over. The two boys were now standing infront of Master Hand's office. Soon they would be faced with a long lecture. Ness' shaking hand was out streched for the door knob that would lead them to the room. Master Hand was at his desk. He was too busy looking over papers to notice the children walk in. Just a bunch of arrangements to look into. Master Hand had then look up to find Ness and Toon Link standing there.

"Do you know why I called you boys up here?" Master Hand added rhetorically. Ness and Toon Link only gulped. They were at risk of facing the three strike rule. This rule offered three chances of suspension. Once a fighter got all three strikes, they would be expelled until the next game.

"What were you two even doing that caused this big of a commotion? Not one, but two fighters filed a complaint on you boys. What were you even doing?" Master Hand was slightly upset. His voice was gruff. The children kept silent.

Ness took a small glance at Toon Link, who eyes were filling with tears. He was surpressing a cry. Ness then took a small time to think about this. Link was acting all high and mighty before. Ness then sheepishly took up.

"It was completely my fault." Ness started.

"Ness you don-"

"What Toon Link is trying to say is I was running down the halls. I had taken one of his things. Toon Link was only trying to get his stuff back. It wasn't his fault. I was just messing with him." Ness had lied to cover for his friend. Toon Link would definitely be in debt for this.

"Is that really what happened Toon Link?"

"Uhh...yes, Master Hand." Toon Link sounded sad when he said this. He was worried about what would happened to Ness. Surely he would get in more trouble.

"Well if this is true. I can now make the suitable punishment." Master Hand was now facing Toon Link. "Since you were only trying to get your stuff, I say you should be suspened from five matches tomorrow. You are dismissed."

Toon Link hesitantly made his way out the door. He mostly got off scot-free. The only reason was Ness stood up for him. He probably owed Ness for it. Toon Link waited for Ness outside the door.

"And as for you" Master Hand started. "You have violated one of Smash Mansion's rules. You have stolen property from another fighter."

Ness was worried about what could happen to him. _What will he do? Ban me for months? Even worse, expell me!? There's no way he will listen to my speech now._

"Ness! Are you even listening to me?" Master hand said. "You're suspended for two weeks. Your suspension will begin tomorrow. I'll have two of the council hold your suspension room. You are dismissed"

After a long and droning lecture, Ness met up with Toon Link. They then started making their way down to their dorm.

"What's your punishment?" Toon Link was waiting to ask Ness this question. The coversation between Master Hand and Ness was long.

"I got suspended for two weeks. Mario or Luigi will probably hold my suspension." Ness laughed it off.

"Thats too bad." Toon Link said."But why did you cover for me? If you said nothing, we would've gotten in the same amount of trouble."

"You were literally crying! Think about how you would act towards a suspension!" Ness shouted.

"Well, you got a point there." Toon Link said.

"Besides, if I said nothing, we could have gotten in more trouble for 'ignoring' Master Hand."

Toon Link and Ness met up with their roommates. Mega Man was the first to notice the others walking in. Not long after, Lucas looked up to see Ness and Toon Link come in the room.

"Man, you guys were gone for a long time. Its way past the first match! What were doing?" Mega Man was curious. The last he had heard from them was that morning. "And why were you two running and screaming down the halls?"

"Uhh...its hard to explain."Ness started.

About 15 minutes later, Mega and Lucas was filled in on their punishments. It was a long and confusing discussion.

"So let me get me this straight, you and Ness got in trouble for running through the halls. Ness took more of the blame even though it was mostly Toon Link's fault." Lucas and Mega Man exchanged confused looks.

"Yeah..." Ness said. He just wanted to forget about what happened.

Ness sat on his bed. Although it was afternoon, he took a nap and tuned out the others.

**I'm very sorry for not posting in three weeks. A compilation of personal problems, school work, and lack of motivation caused the delay. As of writing this, my school is closed. I should get more chapters written over time then post them when the time is right. Thank you for the support! **


	4. Poor Ness

-Chapter Four-

Ness was serving his suspension. The room he had to stay in was isolated from all the action. He was prompted to write an essay about how he wouldn't take Toon Links things. Or anyone's for that matter. Once Ness finished his essay, he would have to do some fighting tactic worksheets.

_I'm sorry Toon Link for taking your things. I didn't mean to do that. Yours truly, Ness._

"Perfect." Ness said. He didn't want to write a real letter. The prompt was based off of a lie. He didn't take Toon Link's stuff. If anything, Toon LInk had stolen his essay papers.

Link was watching Ness so he would't leave or anything. Link had read over his ''essay'' many times. Link told him to add more, but Ness had added nothing.

"Why do I have to keep writing this!? Isn't it good enough!" Ness said. "Besides, it's not _that_ big of a deal."

"You've violated one of Smash's rules, now you must pay the consequence. You've been a part of Smash long enough to know the rules." Link said multiple times. "You don't want me to tell Master Hand you're not doing your work!" Ness then stopped complaining. He didn't want to be in more trouble than he already was.

"Okaaaaaaay, fine!"

_Dear Toon Link, I am very sorry for taking your things. It was just a joke. I was only messing with you. I promise that I won't do it again. Please accept my apology. Sincerely, Ness Montague_.

_I wonder what Lucas and Mega Man are doing, _Ness thought to himself. He already knew that Toon Link had to sit out of all his matches today. At least he had not as long of a punishment as he did.

Toon Link could only sit in the stands of fights. It wasn't as fun as going in the battle, but this was the next best thing. Even if he stayed in his dorm, someone would have to watch over him. Its just better to go watch the fights. At least he could still hang out with Lucas and Mega Man.

Lucas and Mega Man were walking to their next fight. Lucas wasn't as close to Mega as he is with Ness. They still hung out. Mega Man was closer to Toon Link than the other boys.

"It sucks that Ness got suspended for that long." Mega Man started the conversation. In the dorm, it was a little boring without Ness. Whenever Ness came home from serving his time the other boys would be fast asleep.

"Yeah, poor Ness. Two weeks are so long. Plus he can't go to watch battles." Lucas replied.

"And by the time Ness gets back, we have to start going to 'school'" Mega Man added with hand quotations around 'school'

"Oh...I forgot all about school. I still don't even know what its going to be like. What do you think Mega?"

"I think it will be terrible. Nothing but work. It will just suck the fun out of Smash. We are also not in the same class. So, that automatically makes it bad!" Mega Man was adding hand movements to his claim.

"Oh..." Lucas mumbled. This only made him uneasier. Lucas stayed quiet the rest of the walk.

"Oh...my GOD!"

"Stop complaining and get your work done." Link said calmly. After awhile, he had been able to get over Ness' constant complaining. Ness had been whining for the longest time.

"This is SO unnecessary!" Ness complained. He put an emphasis on the 'so'

"Your whining is _so_ unnecessary." Link replied back. He was very annoyed.

Ness was so frustrated. He didn't understand why he had to add more to his essay. He thought it was fine the way it was. It was the same length of the average letter.

"But isn't it already good?" Ness asked.

Ness got no reply. Ness kept on groaning.

"This is so stupid! It's not even my fault I'm here!"

What Ness said had gotten Link's attention. Link already knew why Ness was here, but he thought it was Ness' fault, not someone else's.

"Then who's fault is it?" Link asked. He was concerned about what Ness said.

Ness froze. He didn't mean to say what he did. "Mine and Toon Link's fault."

The words sliped out of his mouth. Now Toon Link would be in more trouble than he already was. Link didn't believe him at first. He was a little hesistant to make the call to Master Hand's office.

"Why is it also Toon Link's fault as well as yours?" Link questioned the boy that made him feel uneasy. There was no way for Ness to try to lie. He had already said too much. At this point, Ness had to continue the true story.

"I had to do something really early in the day. It woke up Toon Link. He then took my papers and chased me down the halls. I had to lie to save Toon Link from trouble. Please don't tell Master Hand!" Ness quickly stated. Ness had already told the truth. Now he would get in more trouble for lying to Master Hand.

Then, Link clicked the button on the wall that called Master Hand's office. Ness tried his hardest to stop Link, but it was too late.

All Ness could do is listen to Link talk to Master Hand. How could this get any worse for Ness?

**Thanks for reading this chapter! This chapter was partially edited/written by XxToothpasteWritesXx of Wattpad. She has just joined but has given me clips of what she does. **


End file.
